bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
ZDog
ZDog is a VT03-based plug-and-play console developed by Hummer Team and published by Zechess. It contains 44 games. Some of the games are used in Hummer Team's other plug & play system, Samuri. Overview The system has three modes of play, each of which leading to the same 44 minigames. After completing each minigame, you get a star, which is stored in the Star Bank. The game is "completed" when the player gets all 44 stars. All of the sound is digitized, and the games that ZDog shares with Samuri have their sound redone. List of games # Space Cruiser - a shooter, uses the same engine as Air Combat from the Samuri # UFO Carrier - second variant of the same game # Space Fort - third variant of the same game # Zdog Hero - basically the fighting game from the Samuri, only with Zdog, Hummer, Pink Jelly & Panda used # Hummer Hero - same game, but you can only play as Hummer # Jelly Hero - probably self-explanatory # Benthal - another variation on the shooter engine, starring a whale and set underwater # Sea Serpent - second underwater shooting game # Octopus - third underwater shooting game # Submarine - single screen shooter, you must go underwater to avoid stuff # Diplopod War # Pterodactyl - crosshair shooting game, defend the house from pterodactyls to the aladdin theme tune # Duck Runaway # Space Ball - something with the sprites from Juggling Stunts but the player are in the middle and you have to catch the ball thrown by the other two in space # Harpoon # Surfing - you control Pink Jelly on a surfboard, and you have to avoid sharks # Hunting - similar to the hunting game on the Samuri, but with multiple stages and different animals mixed in together # Fly Eater - Greedy Frog on Samuri # Seals # Knock the Roots - variation on Big Hammer etc # Puppy Saver # Cross Street # Cute Heads # Matching # Venice Mugs - variation on Tomatina from the Samuri but the player are throwing mugs at people in Venice # Moose and Water # Honor Ribbon - Arkanoid clone # Mad Jumper - variant of Jelly Motor Boat # Shipwreck - Titenic variant # Heroine - Titenic variant # Cat vs Dogs - Pacman clone # Pingpong # Foredeck - Titenic variant # Double Decker - Titenic variant # Elevator - Titenic variant # Ocean Hero - Titenic variant # Panda Hero - another fighting game # Mad Dogs - variant of Crazy Cats on the Samuri # Samurai # Butter Fly # Lobster # Lion vs Zebra # Monkey - it is basically like Moose & Water but with a monkey in a tree # Star Bank Trivia *The game Mad Dogs is a variant of Crazy Cats on the Samuri plug and play. In the Samuri manual, it lists it as Mad Dogs instead of Crazy Cats. *This is the last known release by Hummer Team. *VDog, which seems to be an early version of ZDog, appears in the documentation for EmuVT. Gallery Zdog.jpg|ZDog plush, the electronics is stored in its back-pack. Category:Games Category:Hardware Category:Hummer Team Category:TV game